


Не делай мне больно

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Naga, Sexual Humor, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мойпервыйоридж про нагов - по заявке Le Baiser Du Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не делай мне больно

1.

Хааст вовсе не хотел, чтобы его спокойный сон нарушался воем мальчишки, вот и все. А он точно собирался выть. Еще у него были такие большие, наполненные водой глаза, а мокрые подушки змею были отвратительны. Может быть он и вылупился в сырой пещере, но любил тепло и сухость. И тишину. 

Он сцапал мальчишку за тонкую ручонку и подтянул к себе. 

\- Я тебя не трону, - прошипел он. – Ясно? Мне нужно только тепло. Будешь лежать рядом и греть меня. 

Песхиис был прав – они были довольно противненькие на вид. Чего стоила эта мякенькая бледная кожица. Пока он не дотронулся до человечка, ему казалось, что она должна быть липкой. 

Песхиис также был прав и в другом. По прошествии некоторого времени привыкаешь. И когда в один из дней Хааст вернулся в свои покои и не обнаружил мальчишки… ему стало неприятно. Он привык видеть это смешное существо, эти водяные глаза и розовые, как какой-то странный цветок губы. На миг он задумался, не мог ли мальчишка сдохнуть. Но вчера тот был в полном порядке и как обычно доставал его глупыми вопросами. 

Хааст высунулся в коридор и зашипел, посылая голос далеко по коридору. 

Песхиис примчался через минуту. 

\- Где? – идиотское имя мальчишки вставало поперек горла, да и вряд ли кто-то здесь звал его по имени. Но Песхиис сразу понял.

\- Тебе приведут нового. Я подумал, что этот тебе не подошел… С-с-с… Я, наверное, скажу, чтобы его вернули, да?

Иногда у него бывали моменты просветления. Хааст качнул головой из стороны в сторону. 

Мальчишку привели через пару минут. И первым делом этот потомок обезьяны повис у него на шее и облил соплями. Хараару полночи снились темные извилистые пещеры и то, как он не может выбраться из скорлупы.

2.

Объяснения были путанными, но Хааст смотрел на него, не мигая. Это было легко, потому что он мог не мигать около двух часов. На самом деле он увлекся тем, как кожица мальчишки меняет цвет. К концу рассказа тот очень красиво алел. Казалось, даже стал горячее. Хааст потянулся проверить, однако его ждало разочарование. Горячими были только щеки и уши, и то ненамного, а температура тела вообще не поднялась. Пощупав тощие ягодицы, змей расстроено откинулся на подушки. Мальчишка, обиженно пыхтя, снова завернулся в покрывало. Почему-то он дулся до самого вечера. И не просто дулся. Упав на постель после целого дня несения стражи у Врат, змей снова ощутил противную сырость в подушках. Тут бы и Священный Удав не выдержал – змей взвился, расшвырял подушки с одеялами, выкопал своего мальчишку и навис над ним.

\- Что опять?

\- Ты меня отда-а-ашь, - прорыдал этот маленький тупица, как будто в его маленькой головке не удержалась память о том, что Хааст однажды уже возвращал его.

Мокрый и соленый. Хааст мысленно сплюнул, и снова полизал гладкую щеку. 

\- Не отдам.

Потоки слез почему-то совершенно не собирались иссякать. Предположив, что это оттого, что мальчишка лежит и слезы из него вытекают, змей обнял его за талию, перевел в вертикальное положение и даже усадил к себе на хвост. 

Истерика многократно усилилась. 

\- Только не делай мне больно… - тихонько провыл глупыш.

Сделаешь тут. В слезах же утопит!

3.

Оказалось, глупый мальчишка решил, что Хааст проверил его на совместимость – и забраковал. Честно говоря, экземпляр был довольно тощенький – происки Ффесхипа, не иначе. Однако Ффес тоже кое-чего не знал. Генерация тепла от упитанности зависела мало. Несмотря на худобу мальчишка был весьма хорош. Особенно если немножко разогреть. Хааст не хотел его пугать – опять разведет проклятущую сырость – потому делал все якобы ненароком. Нечаянно сунуть руку между ножек, неумышленно погладить, непроизвольно потискать… Мальчишка размякал и забывал о сопротивлении, хотя потом приходил в себя и принимался крутиться и вздыхать. И все же Хааст старался быть с ним поосторожнее. Не по доброте душевной, конечно. Просто он больше всего на свете любил покой. Среди его выводка были те, кто предпочитал противостояние, схватку, разогревающую холодную змеиную кровь драку – но Хааст любил свернуться вокруг мальчишки и слушать, как тот рассказывает малоосмысленные человеческие истории. 

Однако, хоть Хааст и делал вид, что никаких потребностей у него нет, потребности были, и он не мог игнорировать их вечно. Потому, когда мальчишка чуть подрос и обвыкся, он стал заходить чуть дальше. А когда решил, что лягушонок готов к употреблению, претворил в жизнь свой коварный план. Хотя, когда он ввел первый палец, ему стало не по себе. Мальчишка просто замер под ним, едва дыша. Хааст похлопал его по щеке, но тот только сильнее зажмурился. Ладно, по крайней мере не орал и не вырывался – вот уж что было бы совсем невыносимо. Змей перекатился на бок, не выпуская добычи, и принялся растягивать неподатливую плоть. Потихоньку и с маслицем. Мальчишка был молоденький, нетронутый, узенький… и очень горячий там, внутри. Хааст даже почувствовал что-то вроде нетерпения. А вот обычно резвый лягушонок даже не барахтался. С таким же успехом можно было потыкаться в полено с дырочкой. Зашипев, Хааст мотнул непослушным хвостом, инстинктивно раскачивающимся со стороны в сторону, и погладил его между ножек. Правильное решение. Человечек конвульсивно задергался, будя древние инстинкты. Хааст ухватил его зубами за загривок, и вставил уже три пальца. Теперь-то мальчишка пылал уже по-настоящему, и Хааст чувствовал, как его кровь ускоряет свой бег. Он вынул пальцы и перевернул мальчишку на живот, приладив под него подушечку. Как и ожидалось, тот закрутил попкой и захныкал. Хааст снова погладил его хвостом, потом пощекотал края приоткрывшегося отверстия. 

\- Может быть, не надо? – с сомнением сказал он. – Я же обещал не делать тебе больно… 

Слушать, как лягушонок заплетающимся языком уверяет, что чувствует себя очень даже прекрасно, само по себе было удовольствием, но Хааст все же был не каменный. 

И оно все окупало. Вообще все. Мальчишка был такой горячий и узенький, издавал такие мягкие, бархатистые, обволакивающие звуки… Мерно раскачиваясь Хааст уплыл в удовольствие…

А потом раз! – и опять какая-то сырость. 

Хааст едва смог приподняться – казалось, из тела вытащили кости, и он может только извиваться, как его предки. Но мальчишка снова его удивил. Оказывается, он вовсе не плакал. Хотя, конечно, Хааст напрасно его растормошил – он полез влажно лизаться. Но откуда тогда вся эта жидкость? Хааст с сомнением посмотрел на свою ладонь, затем поднес ее к лицу, принюхался и попробовал. Это было что-то белковое. Довольно приятное, если честно – оно напоминало ему жидкость в его яйце. 

\- Прости пожа-а-алста… - промямлил мальчишка, пытаясь вытереть ему ладонь простыней. 

Хааст спрятал руку за спину. 

\- Чего?

\- Ну, я знаю, как ты не любишь сырость в кровати, - лягушонок опустил глаза. 

\- Это… твое?

Лягушонок закивал, снова начиная краснеть. Хааст вздохнул. 

\- Ладно… - протянул он - нечего баловать человечка. – Для этого я, пожалуй, сделаю исключение...


End file.
